Compartiendo a Endou
by claudia kapranos
Summary: Tanto Kidou como Gouenji sienten atracción por Endou y éste lo sabe. Pero al segundo no parece agradarle la idea de que deba compartirlo con el recién llegado estratega. YAOI EXPLÍCITO Nivel KidouxEndouxGouenji
1. Estratega

**I**

**Kidou**

Era silencio absoluto en todo el lugar.

Kidou se encontraba sentado en la banca de los vestidores bastante serio. Pensaba en una y mil cosas, todo había sido tan rápido; el hecho de haber tenido que abandonar a sus compañeros y tras una penosa conversación con ellos haber tenido que reunir fuerzas para unirse al equipo que debía ser su rival; había sido una decisión repentina y no muy calculada para alguien tan astuto y perspicaz como lo era él.

Usaba aquel extraño uniforme y ahí solo, tras haber escuchado el ir y venir de sus nuevos "compañeros" para asearse, bromear, festejar y vestirse; él permanecía callado no muy seguro de lo que había pasado ni muy consiente de lo que estaba sucediendo a centímetros suyos.

Si al caso recuerda haber intercambiado algunas palabras con Domon antes y después de que todos entraran y luego se fueran; sabe que lo hizo, está consiente, pero no recuerda exactamente qué clase de conversación tuvieron.

Bien es cierto que estaba satisfecho de haberle ganado a la Secundaria Sembayama y había mostrado su increíble talento; pero parecía buscar algo más: Solamente un partido y después la tan esperada final contra la Secundaria Zeus y así, su estadía con el equipo del relámpago habría terminado para siempre.

Empezó entonces a creer que también podría lucir victorioso en aquel nuevo equipo y esperó ansioso a que el próximo partido llegara; ahora que estaba en aparente orden emocional; con su seguridad y vanidad nuevamente enalteciéndose; solamente le restaba su deseo de tener unas palabras a solas con el capitán para preguntarle sobre su inesperada llegada y sobre su desempeño.

Inclinó el cuerpo con una sonrisa altiva en el rostro y empezó a desatarse los zapatos.

Una y otra vez volvía sus pensamientos a una imaginaria y espléndida actuación en el campo de juego durante el próximo partido; sin duda estaba volviendo a ser Kidou.

Se quitó los calcetines y meneó los dedos. Soltó una pequeña risita al recordarse así mismo la primera vez que se vio al espejo hacía poco más de una hora cuando se había terminado de colocar el uniforme de Raimon y se encantó de aquella maravillosa ironía.

Y de improviso y todavía sumido en sus pensamientos; Endou entró a los vestidores con esa actitud tan boba e inocente que lo caracterizaba.

-Heh, Kidou. ¿Qué haces todavía por aquí? -Preguntó el capitán sorprendido haciendo que su compañero se despabilara por completo. -Todos ya se han ido.

-Hola, capitán. -Dijo algo confundido. -¿Qué se supone haces aquí también?

-Ah, es que me gusta perder el tiempo mirando la sorprendente cancha en la cual tuvimos ese emocionante partido. -Respondió sonriente y soltó una pequeña risita.

-Ya veo. -Dijo Kidou con una sonrisa leve.

-¿Y tú? -Preguntó Endou mientras se acercaba a su maleta.

-Pensaba. -Respondió Kidou. -En realidad quería hablar contigo, aunque no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-¿De qué querías hablar? -Preguntó el otro mientras dejaba sus cosas y colocaba sus manos aún con los guantes puestos, sobre sus gluteos e inclinaba el cuerpo hacia delante.

-De mi desempeño. -Respondió Kidou poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Endou. -¿Qué puedes decir de él?

-Ah, pues me parece muy bien que hayas decidido entrar a Raimon, es decir, admito que estoy algo confundido todavía, pero a puesto a que podemos llegar a ser muy buenos amigos. ¿O tú no lo crees así? -Respondió Endou sonriente y con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Kidou asintió.

-Pero.

-¿Pero qué?

-Me refiero, exactamente, ¿Qué es lo que necesito para formar parte de este equipo? Sé que suena confuso, pero, ¿Mi desempeño es lo suficientemente bueno como para que me consideres un miembro digno de Raimon?

Aquella pregunta pareció ser dirigida en un tono bastante desorientado: No en el sentido de confusión o mala elección de palabras; sino en un sentido que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el objetivo de un desempeño general de un jugador.

Al parecer Kidou tenía otro tipo de insinuaciones y Endou pareció entenderlas.

-Eso depende de que clase de impresiones quieras darme. -Respondió Endou bastante interesante y mirando fijamente a Kidou a los ojos con una mirada de fascinación y malicia; lo tomó de los glúteos por debajo de la bonita capa azul que tenía; y lo acercó hasta él pegando su entrepierna con la de Kidou.

Kidou sonrió sosteniéndole la mirada a Endou.

-Vaya, el portero y capitán de Raimon tiene varias sorpresas más de las que yo pensaba. -Dijo Kidou bastante malicioso y rodeó el cuello de Endou con los brazos.

Una sonrisa pequeña y perversa se dibujó en el inmaduro y bobo rostro de Endou.

-Me complace que digas eso de mí. -Susurró.

-¿Y bien? ¿Capitán? ¿Qué clase de prueba será la que determine si soy digno de este equipo y de su guía?

-Eso depende de que tan dispuesto estés a hacerla.

-Ah, con que tenemos a un Endou mucho más astuto. Eso explica muchas cosas.

Endou aferró aún más a Kidou y éste lanzó un gemido.

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta, ¿Estás dispuesto?

-Lo que sea con tal de probar si soy digno de tí.

Endou acercó el rostro y comenzó a besar el cuello de Kidou sin dejar de tomarlo del trasero y sin dejar de pegar su entrepierna cada vez más.

Empezó a morderlo y Kidou comenzaba a aferrarse a su espalda mordiéndose los labios y empezando a jadear.

Aquel estratega empezaba a sentir cada parte del capitán sobre su cuerpo y sonrojado soltó un gemido cerrando los ojos. Se deslizó hacia abajo para zafarse e intentar una posición más cómoda; y en el proceso para apartar sus genitales de los del capitán; rozó ambos, gimió y se estimuló por completo logrando una erección.

Endou contuvo una risa y dejó caer a Kidou sentado sobre el suelo. Éste, con las piernas abiertas, la capa a medio hombro y respirando lentamente; miró a Endou y éste se hincó para besar a Kidou veloz y frenéticamente en los labios.

Éste le correspondió y empezaron entonces a subir la intensidad de aquella demostración de que el juego iba en serio. Se mordían y jadeaban mientras la lengua de ambos se enredaba, danzaba y buscaba desesperada el dominio sobre la otra; cada vez más estimulados empezaban a gemir cada vez más y más fuerte hasta que finalmente Endou tomó a Kidou de los hombros y lo empujó azotándolo bruscamente contra el limpio y frío piso de mosaico de los vestidores.

Le bajó el short y empezó a manosear fuertemente sus rodillas, muslos y la entrepierna estimulada; consiguiendo que Kidou intentara aferrarse desesperado al suelo y jadeara cada vez más: Gemía y chillaba tanto que Endou se excitaba más por verlo y oírlo que por tocarlo.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado a Kidou lucir de esa forma: Tan indefenso y débil ante él.

Bajó finalmente el último short y se inclinó para besarle el cuello y lamerlo aferrando sus glúteos desnudos con aquellos todavía puestos guantes.

-¿Así te gusta? -Susurró el capitán jadeando. -¿O quieres algo mejor?

Kidou no podía ni responder.

Entonces velozmente, Endou apartó a Kidou y lo volteó haciéndolo tambalearse.

Endou hincado, Kidou sentado con las piernas abiertas y sintiendo la nariz del capitán en su oído derecho; el estratega recargaba su cabeza contra el costado izquierdo de Endou.

Éste aferraba el pecho de Kidou con la mano izquierda, y con la otra se bajaba ambos shorts. Los dos jadeaban mirando perdidamente hacia distintas direcciones desconocidas; y una vez que Endou se quitó ambos guantes con los dientes y se estimulaba así mismo por puro placer el miembro erecto; lamió velozmente el cuello de Kidou y se introdujo en él velozmente.

Kidou gritó al instante aferrándose con toda su fuerza al cuello del capitán. Soltó unas lágrimas y siguió jadeando mientras el capitán introducía su mano izquierda bajo la playera de Kidou y lo atravesaba con la otra aferrando su cadera.

Empezó a deslizarse lentamente aumentando la velocidad cada vez más, iba tan rápido que Kidou pasaba de un estado de placer a uno mucho mayor.

Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto placer.

-¿Te gusta, eh? -Susurró Endou maliciosamente. -¿Te gusta, no es así?

Kidou jadeaba a más no poder, lloraba de placer y sentía se moriría en cualquier momento.

-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, eh? El capitán del Instituto Imperial siendo sometido por el pobre capitán del débil equipo de Raimon -Endou parecía volverse cada vez más sarcástico al punto de hacer enloquecer de placer a Kidou.

-Pero a él le gusta. -Dijo nuevamente lamiendo velozmente el cuello de Kidou. -A él le gusta que le digan qué hacer ahora.

Ah, -Jadeó Kidou de pronto. -¡Endou! -Gritó al borde de venirse. -¡Endou!

Endou bajó los anteojos del rostro de Kidou e inclinó su cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

Con la banda naranja a media frente y el sudor cayendo de su alborotado cabello; Endou y Kidou se sostuvieron la mirada sin dejar de jadear y al instante en que Endou se puso de pie y levanto a Kidou consigo; lo azotó bruscamente contra la pared y se deslizó con mucha más fuerza que antes.

Kidou estaba con el rostro bien pegado. Aquel momento parecía no terminar nunca, Endou parecía no quedarse sin fuerzas y más sin encambio parecía cada vez más excitado.

Tomó el miembro de Kidou y aferrándolo fuertemente comenzó a estimularlo tan velozmente que éste gritaba con toda la intención de desgarrarse la garganta.

-¡Hah! -Gimió Endou. -¡¿Así te gusta? ¡¿Así te gusta?

-¡Endou! -Gritaba Kidou desesperado. -¡Endou!

-¡Hah! ¡Así es como te gusta!

-¡Endou!

Gritó Kidou por última vez y finalmente se vino tras un gemido tan placentero; que el capitán hizo lo mismo en el interior del estratega soltando un jadeo.

Endou se dejó caer de espaldas saliendo de Kidou, éste chilló y se pegó de cuerpo completo contra la pared.

Ambos jadeaban cansados. Uno mirando al techo conservando aquella erección y el otro mirando al suelo empezando a perderla.

-Ah, Kidou. -Empezó a decir Endou respirando fuertemente. -Eso fue... -Ni siquiera terminó, se vino por completo y retrajo las piernas mordiéndose los labios.

Finalmente Kidou se puso de pie con trabajo y se dirigió a las duchas. Endou permaneció recostado calmando poco a poco su respiración y al cabo de un par de minutos también se dirigió a las regaderas.

Tras cerca de veinte minutos y ahora totalmente aseados; Kidou parecía iniciar una conversación.

-Y dime. -Empezó a decir. -¿A cuántos más les has hecho esta prueba? -Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Ah, solamente a Gouenji. -Respondió Endou sonriente.

Kidou frunció el ceño.

-Creí que él no,

-Eso fue porque finalmente decidió unírsenos, y obviamente yo no podía permitir que se uniera a sí como así al equipo.

-Asi que por ello te procura tanto, ya veo.

Endou comenzó a reír.

-No es para tanto. -Dijo y tomó su maleta.

-Yo diría que sí. -Añadió Kidou tomando la suya.

Ambos salieron de los vestidores rumbo a casa tomados de la mano.


	2. Delantero Estrella

**2**

**Gouenji**

Gouenji miraba fijamente el campo de entrenamiento.

Estaba más serio que de costumbre y entrecerraba los ojos en dirección al estratega que hacía unos pocos días; se había unido al equipo.

Gouenji no lo odiaba, ni le molestaba en absoluto que ahora formara parte del equipo, es más, consideraba a Kidou como un elemento de enorme valor y reconocía su sorprendente capacidad en el campo de juego; podría decirse que lo apreciaba como rival y tenerlo como compañero le complacía; pues creía enriquecería mucho las habilidades de ambos.

A Gouenji lo único que de verdad le molestaba, era que el estratega empezara a pasar bastante tiempo cerca del capitán, a tal grado de sentarse a su lado, comer con él, conversar en todo momento e incluso lo invitaba a pasar algún tiempo a su casa para conocerse mejor.

No le gustaba que Kidou se tomara "atribuciones que no le correspondían" con Endou, eso lo ponía de mal humor y lo estresaba demasiado.

Bien era cierto que Kidou estaba muy interesado en Endou; desde que eran "enemigos", Kidou empezó a sorprenderse de la manera tan "fascinante" de ser del capitán de Raimon; el hecho de ir a ver sus partidos y sorprenderse de lo rápido que el equipo mejoraba; no quería decir que Kidou no empezara a sentirse atraído físicamente por el portero.

Y el tenerlo como compañero de equipo le gustaba mucho más.

Endou lo sabía perfectamente, y no parecía molestarle en absoluto semejante interés por parte del estratega.

Pero a Gouenji esa idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Una vez que el entrenamiento terminó y todo mundo fue a ducharse, Gouenji se dirigió al interior del club y permaneció de pie mirando la pared.

Estaba esperando a Endou.

El día de hoy Kidou tenía muchos deberes que antender, entre ellos las tareas que obviamente los muchachos como Endou siempre pasan por alto, y era bien sabido que Kidou no pensaba en dejar sus deberes a un lado.

Asi que se fue a casa como el resto de los chicos, mientras el capitán regresaba al club para juntar sus cosas e ir a entrenar a la torre de metal como cada tarde.

Entró al club trotando alegremente mientras silbaba una pegajosa canción y al abrir la puerta se encontró con la figura de Gouenji dándole la espalda.

-Gouenji. -Dijo sorprendido. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Gouenji volteó y sonrió.

-Ah, hola Endou. -Dijo en su tono habitual bastante alegre de verlo pero hermetizando sus sentimientos como solía hacerlo siempre. -Que bueno que llegas.

Endou cerró la puerta bastante sorprendido de verlo tan tarde en el club. Estaba atardeciendo y ya eran horas de que todo mundo estuviera camino a casa.

-Dime, ¿Sucede algo malo? -Preguntó Endou preocupado acercándose al delantero.

-Ha decir verdad, Endou. -Empezó a decir Gouenji no muy convencido de hablar. Bajó la vista hacia la izquierda y con las manos en los bolsillos del short; caminó alejándose de Endou. -Hay algo que me sorprende un poco.

-¿Qué cosa es? -Preguntó Endou volteando. Estaba ahora él pegado a la pared y Gouenji frente a él ocupando su lugar. -Gouenji, somos amigos, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa que suceda.

"-Dime, ¿Le ocurre algo a Yuka?

-No Endou, no es por eso. -Dijo Gouenji alzando la vista. -Se trata de Kidou.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Siento que él ha estado demasiado cerca de tí últimamente y se toma atribuciones contigo que no le corresponden.

-Ah, vamos Gouenji. -Empezó a decir Endou muy divertido. -Sabes que Kidou ahora es amigo nuestro. No intentará nada malo, tú mismo estás convencido de ello, todo mundo lo está.

-No es eso, me refiero a que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos y está quitándome mi lugar.

-Eso no es verdad amigo. -Dijo Endou sinceramente estirando el brazo y tomando el hombro derecho del delantero. -Tú sabes bien que nadie podría tomar tu lugar.

-No me refiero a ese lugar. -Dijo Gouenji acercándose a Endou.

Endou sonrió acercándose a Gouenji.

-Nadie podrá quitarte ese lugar tampoco. -Susurró dándole un beso en la mejilla derecha. -¿Eh? ¿Gouenji?

Lo tomó de la cintura y Gouenji lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Ese lugar es sólo tuyo, y ni siquiera Kidou podría ocuparlo. -Continuó susurrándole al oído y se alejó para besar su cuello de lado izquierdo. Gouenji inclinó el rostro levemente con un semblante aún preocupado para que Endou pudiera seguir haciéndole cariños. - Tú eres mío. No pienso cambiarte por Kidou, jamás lo haría.

"-Y en todo caso, jamás permitiría que él intentara separarnos.

Alejó el rostro, Gouenji hizo lo mismo y al encontrarse; juntaron los labios sin besarse y cerraron los ojos.

-No tienes porqué ponerte celoso. -Dijo Endou y le dio un pequeño beso.

Gouenji le correspondió y empezaron a besarse a placer. Endou se pegó a la pared mientras Gouenji rodeaba su cuello con los brazos y se dejaba tocar.

El capitán lo aferraba de las piernas y empezaba a besarlo en el cuello y hombros velozmente.

-¿Qué quiere de tí, eh? -Preguntó Gouenji recargando las manos en la pared empezando a morderse los labios.

-Pasarla bien. -Dijo Endou mientras daba un pequeño mordisco en el hombro derecho del delantero y aferraba fuertemente sus glúteos.

Gouenji cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

-Ese entrometido. -Dijo molesto y a la vez empezando a contener el naciente placer que sentía. Abrió los ojos y los entrecerró recordando una perversa sonrisa de Kidou dirigida a Endou mientras éste le daba indicaciones a los muchachos sin percatarse de la existencia del estratega en ese momento.

-No te enojes. -Susurró Endou alzándole la camisa a Gouenji y comenzando a masajear su espalda y costados.

Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con la del delantero.

-Ya te dije que nadie te va a quitar tu lugar conmigo. -Dijo perversamente y besó a su muchacho jugueteando con su lengua intentando apagar una maliciosa risita.

Besándose veloz y salvajemente, mordiéndose los labios y realizando una placentera lucha con la lengua; Endou tomó a Gouenji por el cabello e inclinándole la cabeza bruscamente recorrió la lengua desde la barbilla hasta el comienzo del pecho dejándole un rastro de saliva.

Gouenji cayó de rodillas y apretando los dientes empezó a sentir como el capitán empezaba a mordisquearlo salvajemente.

Endou se dejó caer también de rodillas y ambos al mismo nivel de nuevo; se lanzaron estocadas con la lengua y se herían los labios con los dientes.

Gouenji lo tomó de los glúteos fuertemente y le bajó el short de un jalón, lo aferró manoseándolo lentamente y empezó a dirigir sus manos hacia su entrepierna; la cual empezó a apretar con los pulgares y a masajear con éstos mismos.

Endou empezó a gemir y a morderse los labios, aferró a Gouenji de la espalda y alzó la cabeza para mirar perdidamente al techo mientras su compañero lamía su cuello y empezaba a tomar ya con ambas manos; sus genitales.

Manipulaba sus testículos lentamente mientras Endou comenzaba a gemir y aferraba más y más fuerte al delantero con los guantes todavía puestos. Gouenji empezó a apretarle los testículos haciendo que Endou gritara sin más y finalmente le provocara una erección.

-¡Hazlo! -Gritó Endou como entre sueños, con la respiración cada vez más apresurada y sudando a más no poder. Su cabello era un desastre, estaba todo alborotado y la banda naranja estaba ya de lado. -¡Anda! ¡Hazlo ya!

Sin en cambio; Gouenji aferró aquel miembro erecto y se dio el lujo de seguir manoseándole los testículos; Endou solamente respiraba con dificultad y gemía excitado.

Endou se apartó y recargándose en la pared, abrió las piernas y empezó a ponerse de pie.

La banda casi le cubría el ojo izquierdo y sonreía con una cara de enorme placer. Tenía las rodillas rojas y flexionadas; las manos pegadas a la pared y el short en los tobillos.

Gouenji se acercó y empezó a lamerle y morderle el miembro.

-¡Hah! -Gimió Endou cerrando los ojos y alzando la cabeza. -¡Hazlo!

Gouenji alejó la lengua y le bajó el último short velozmente. Endou soltó un gemido al sentir aquella ajustada prenda negra rozarle el miembro y flexionó aún más las rodillas.

Abrió los ojos y pudo ver el techo con una sorprendente nitidez.

Gouenji empezó a hacerle una felación lenta y dedicadamente. Endou bajó la vista y el sudor cayó en pequeñas gotas sobre el piso: La banda naranja ya le tapaba el ojo izquierdo y con el que aún le quedaba libre; tomó la parte superior de la cabeza de Gouenji y lo pegó más a su miembro.

Endou gemía sin intentar reprimirse siquiera, estaba en el éxtasis máximo; sintiendo los labios, lengua y dientes del delantero recorrer cada parte de su miembro y testículos. Y derrepente alejó la cabeza de Gouenji haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo y se lanzó sobre él mirándose a los ojos.

-Hah, ahora vas a convencerte de que nadie puede quitarte tu lugar. -Dijo Endou sonriéndole con enorme malicia y le bajó velozmente ambos shorts sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Inclinó la cabeza y lamió su entrepierna velozmente. Gouenji; al flexionar y retraer las piernas; permitió que Endou tomara sus gluteos y lo acercara a él.

Se introdujo en Gouenji velozmente mordiéndose los labios mientras éste soltaba un grito y cerraba los ojos.

Empezó a follar agarrando fuertemente los costados del delantero y recorriendo su vientre hasta llegar a su entrepierna: La tomó fuertemente y empezó a masturbarlo con enfermo placer.

Gouenji intentaba aferrarse al suelo y gemía con los ojos aún cerrados; y para cuando tuvo una erección; Endou salió de Gouenji y le dio la vuelta tomándolo de los hombros velozmente para empezar a sodomizarlo.

Lo pegó bien a su pecho y nuevamente se introdujo igual de veloz y salvajemente que al comienzo. Lo abrazó pasando sus brazos por las axilas y tomando sus hombros con las manos; recargó su barbilla en uno de ellos y empezó a embestirlo fuertemente.

Gouenji jadeaba con ojos entrecerrados y visión borrosa a causa del sudor y las lágrimas que derramaba de dolor y placer; se aferraba a Endou de la nuca y se deslizaba a compás de aquella placentera y dolorosa sodomía.

-Hah, ¿Ves? Nadie puede quitarte tu lugar. -Le susurró Endou perversamente al oído derecho y después sintió como su lengua invadía el interior de éste.

Gouenji estaba a segundos de venirse y poco antes de hacerlo; sintió cómo Endou se adelantaba y gritaba tras venirse en el interior de Gouenji.

Éste también soltó un grito y finalmente se vino.

Entonces Endou exhaló temblorosamente y se salió del delantero provocando que ambos gritaran. Endou lo soltó y se recargó en la pared sentándose con las piernas flexionadas.

Respiraba trabajosamente y miraba a su compañero; quien se había recostado de frente sobre el suelo mientras empezaba a perder la erección, al igual que Endou.

Endou comenzó a reír cínica y pilluelamente sin causar alboroto; era una risita suave y pícara típica de él y se quitó los guantes.

-Ah Gouenji. -Empezó a decir. -Fue una buena tarde la de hoy.

Gouenji sonrió. Estaba profundamente sonrojado a causa de casi desfallecer de placer y el cabello estaba enormemente alborotado.

-¿Él ha estado contigo, verdad? -Preguntó mirando a una de las paredes del club.

-Sólo una vez. -Respondió Endou subiéndose las mangas y quitándose la banda.

-Lo imaginé. -Contestó Gouenji entrecerrando los ojos. -Me alivia que no se te haya ofrecido mientras estaban en su casa.

Endou empezó a reír.

-Que hayamos estado juntos y solos no significa que él o yo buscaramos alguna clase de acuerdo de esa forma. Kidou me gusta mucho, pero no quiero tirármelo todo el tiempo.

-Pero él seguramente estaría encantado. -Respondió Gouenji.

Endou volvió a reír.

-Ese es su problema. -Dijo y finalmente suspiró.

Gouenji se puso en cuatro apoyando sus rodillas profundamente rojas en el piso y empezó a arrastrarse junto a Endou. Acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de éste y Endou lo rodeó con su brazo izquierdo.

-Seguramente querrá,

-Está bien. -Respondió el portero. -Si te molesta,

-No, no, -Añadió Gouenji interrumpiendo a Endou. -Ya sé que él no me va a quitar mi lugar.

-Kidou tiene su propio lugar y él lo sabe.

-Ya que.

Endou sonrió y acarició el cabello de Gouenji.

-Que no se meta conmigo, y estaré bien.

-¿De verdad piensas compartirme con él?

-No quisiera. Realmente no quisiera, debería quedarse aquí con nosotros, es cierto, pero desearía que se metiera con alguno de sus amigos y no contigo.

-Qué más podemos hacer. -Sonrió nuevamente y sobó el brazo del delantero con su otra mano.

-Nada. -Dijo Gouenji de último. -Pero si debo compartirte, más le vale que sepa quién es el verdadero dueño aquí.

Endou soltó una risita y Gouenji sonrió.

-Sé que se lo dejarás muy en claro, aunque conociendo a Kidou él no estará nada de acuerdo.

-Eso lo vamos a ver.

Dijo de último y permanecieron callados y sentados durante algunos minutos más.

Finalmente se acomodaron las prendas, se ducharon, colocaron el uniforme formal y salieron rumbo a casa tomados de la mano.


	3. Frente a Frente

**3**

**Pelea**

Gouenji estaba de pie en el interior del club.

Serio y de brazos cruzados, esperaba fijamente a la entrada abierta esperando a que apareciera.

Tras un par de minutos, y cuando todo mundo se hubo ido; logró vislumbrar a lo lejos a la persona que esperaba.

Entrecerró los ojos y lo vio acercarse cada vez más con esa maldita costumbre que tenía de caminar altaneramente.

Kidou entró mirando al delantero fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Para qué querías verme? -Preguntó hostilmente.

En otras circunstancias hubiera preguntado con interés, en un buen sentido y con toda la intención de reunirse con Gouenji y conversar con él.

Pero esta vez era diferente y ambos sabían porqué.

Gouenji esperaba tal comportamiento, se mostró aún más serio y gallardo y Kidou hizo lo mismo.

-Pasa y siéntate.

Kidou soltó una risita ácida y caminó rumbo a la pequeña mesita del centro. Apartó una silla, la volteó, y se sentó con las piernas abiertas al respaldo mirando a Gouenji permanecer de pie con los brazos cruzados mirándolo fijamente.

Recargó los brazos en el respaldo y lanzó una sonrisa hostil.

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó sarcásticamente. -¿Qué tienes que decir?

-Es sobre Endou.

-Ya sé que es sobre Endou. ¿Qué hay con él? Eso es lo que quiero,

-Me molesta que te metas donde no te llaman. -Lo interrumpió Gouenji ofendido y Kidou comenzó a reír.

-¿A ti qué? Endou es mío, yo le gusto.

-No te creas tan especial.

Entrecerró los ojos y éstos brillaron amenazadoramente. Kidou cambió por completo su actitud sarcástica. Se molestó de verdad con aquel comentario.

-Endou y yo tenemos más tiempo juntos, y no dejaré que te metas.

-Tú no decides eso.

-Claro que lo decido. Endou es mío.

Esta vez en lugar de reír, Kidou apretó los dientes y se puso de pie.

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo? -Preguntó hostilmente acercándose a Gouenji. -Tarde o temprano dejarás de gustarle, y estaré yo para complacerlo.

Sonrió.

-Le gusto más de lo que crees.

-Sólo eres un interés, le pareces extraño y nuevo. Pero pronto dejará de hacerte caso cuando se acostumbre a ti y no le resultes interesante.

Los ojos de Gouenji relampaguearon, se alzó firme y soberbio; mientras Kidou apretaba fuertemente los puños y los dientes. Se podía ver un horrible fulgor atravesando sus ojos escarlata; aún cuando usara los gogles.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. -Dijo Kidou empezando a enfurecerse.

-Estoy seguro de ello, conozco a Endou mucho mejor que tú.

Ambos se acercaron más y se sostuvieron ferozmente la mirada.

-Se aburrirá de tí.

-Pero aunque lo hiciera y estuviera solamente contigo, dejará de importarle que existas y regresará a mi lado.

-La costumbre lo terminará cansando.

-Y lo que es nuevo y bonito en un principio; termina siendo asfixiante y obsoleto.

-Habrás de saber que puedo hacerlo más feliz que tú, en toda clase de sentidos.

-No me sorprendería si alguien se le insinuara en cada oportunidad que tiene de tenerlo a solas.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no ha querido ir a tu casa o querido tu compañía después de la escuela?

-No tengo que hacer ninguna de ambas cosas para ofrecérmele desesperado porque me haga caso.

-Frígido.

-Ofrecido.

-No te esfuerces, él pronto te olvidará conmigo.

-Y después te dejará cuando se le haya pasado la diversión contigo.

-Quisieras tanto que te mirara como me mira a mí.

-Eso es porque le gustas pasajeramente, no le importas. Le atraes y nada más, deja que te use cuanto quiera y después te ignorará.

-O más bien te da miedo que le guste lo que tiene conmigo.

-¿Y lo cambie por volver a mi?

-Eso no sucederá, no lo permitiré.

-Y yo no voy a permitir que siquiera intentes acercarte nuevamente a él.

-Tú no lo decides, lo decide Endou.

-No te sorprendas cuando me elija fácilmente.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees.

-¡Aléjate de él! ¡Ve y enrédate con alguno de tus amigos del Instituto Imperial y deja a Endou traquilo!

-¡No permitiré que te atrevas a hablar así de ellos!

-¡Pues no voy a permitir que te le enredes a Endou! ¡Él es mío! ¡Tú llegaste después!

-¡Pero al fin y al cabo estoy aquí y pienso pelear por lo que es mío!

-¡¿De dónde sacaste la estúpida idea de que Endou es tuyo? ¡Una cosa es que te haya usado y otra muy diferente es que te pertenesca!

-¡Él no me usó! ¡Le gusto y por eso me lo demostró!

-¡Pues ayer me demostró que yo soy quien verdaderamente le pertenece!

-¡JA! ¡Solamente se estaba consolando!

-¡Contigo se estaba divirtiendo fácilmente!

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?

Tanto Kidou como Gouenji miraron pasmados hacia afuera.

Endou estaba de pie al umbral de la puerta, no estaba nada contento de semejante escena. Miraba sorprendido y a la vez molesto a ambos muchachos.

Había escuchado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta del asunto.

-¡ENDOU!

Gritaron al unísono y éste los miró estupefacto.

-Ya sé que así me llamo. ¿Qué demonios sucede con ustedes dos?

Ninguno dijo algo.

Endou entró y permaneció de pie mirándolos con semblante de desagrado: Kidou a su izquierda y Gouenji a su diestra.

-Creo que ambos están tomando demasiado en serio todo esto. -Empezó a decir.

-¿Acaso crees que estaba jugando? -Preguntó Kidou ofendido.

Gouenji río.

-Lo sabía. -Dijo complacido cruzándose nuevamente de brazos. Kidou le dirigió una horrible mirada.

-No era para que te rieras. -Dijo Endou seriamente. Tan seriamente que Gouenji calló por completo y Kidou dejó aquella agresión.

-Todo esto ha sido un gran malentendido.

-Pero,

-Déjame terminar Kidou. -Éste calló.

-Número uno: Gouenji no tiene porqué preocuparse de nada.

Éste sonrió aliviado.

Kidou ya no parecía tan seguro como antes. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

-Y número dos: Tampoco Kidou.

Ésta vez los dos se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Preguntaron ambos.

-A que es mejor que dejemos todo esto por las buenas. -Dijo seriamente. -Ni tú, ni tú. Será mejor que cada uno de nosotros vaya por su lado.

A ninguno pareció gustarle aquella idea.

-Es todo lo que tengo que decir. -Y se dio media vuelta para salir.

-¡Espera! -Gritaron ambos y lo sujetaron de los hombros.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy dispuesto a que Kidou esté contigo.

-No tengo problema en que sigas al lado de Gouenji.

-¡¿Pero qué dem-

-Admito que me he metido entre ambos, sabes bien que no tenía idea de que entre Gouenji y tú existiera alguna clase de relación hasta el día del, bueno, cuando me dijiste que habías estado con él también.

"-Creí que era pasajero, sabes que me gustas, pero al saber en estos días; que Gouenji y tú, de cierto modo tenían algo, obviamente no iba a quedarme sin hacer nada.

-Yo debía defender mi estatus contigo. Es verdad que no hay nada entre nosotros que sea serio, pero me enfermaba tanto saber que Kidou empezaba a buscarte.

"-Sé que no sabía nada hasta estos días, pero eso no quiere decir que le exculpe de intentar ganarte.

Endou no dijo absolutamente nada.

-Estoy dispuesto a compartirte.

-Yo también.

-No sé que decir.

Dijo Endou sinceramente, no sabía ni qué pensar.

-Sabemos muy bien que ambos te gustamos.

-Y tú sabes bien que nos gustas a ambos.

-Bueno, sí, pero,

-Entonces no hay problema. No existe el problema.

-Todo está resuelto.

Endou comenzó a reír sutilmente y dirigió entonces una mirada bastante perversa.

-Entonces, ya que no hay problema y toda esta estupidez ha terminado. -Retrajo el brazo derecho tomando la orilla de la puerta y la cerró de golpe; colocó el seguro sin dejar de verlos y sonrió. -Será mejor que no perdamos más el tiempo.

Ambos muchachos frente a él sonrieron, se miraron el uno al otro y se estrecharon la mano en señal de paz, mientras el menudo portero de la banda naranja comenzaba a tornarse sarcástico otra vez.

Una leve sombra apareció bajo la banda haciendo brillar aquellos enormes ojos castaños que acompañaron una sonrisa maliciosa y se acercó a ambos muchachos.

Los tomó del lado correspondiente del rostro y los acercó:

-Ambos son míos. -Susurró, y besó a cada uno en la mejilla. -Que les quede bien claro.

Éstos sonrieron y se tomaron mutuamente de la mano.

Endou se alejó sonriente y les echó a ambos una última mirada antes de comenzar a jugar.


	4. El Club de Futbol

**4**

**Ambos para Endou**

La entrada del club de futbol permanecía cerrada.

Afuera una completa soledad mientras la tarde caía y el cielo se degradaba en bonitos y cálidos colores.

Estaban solos.

Y estaban ambos con Endou como tanto querían.

Endou se dejó caer de sentón en el suelo y abrió las piernas para cruzarlas una debajo de otra. Relajó el cuerpo con las manos bien apoyadas hacia atrás y miró a ambos con perversión. Se pasó la lengua por los dientes de enfrente y sonrió.

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó. -¿Quién empieza?

Kidou y Gouenji se vieron entre sí, con las manos aún entrelazadas y tras un par de segundos, sin decirse absolutamente nada o hacer alguna clase de seña; con ambos rostros sin alguna clase de expresión, ambos inmutables y mirándose fijamente; se tomaron fuertemente de las manos y se acercaron.

Pegados nariz con nariz cerraron los ojos, se soltaron las manos; Kidou rodeando el cuello de Gouenji y éste tomando fuertemente al estratega de la cintura; juntaron ambas lenguas y empezaron a someterse mutuamente.

Endou los miró sonriente y profundamente satisfecho, una perversa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se relajó todavía más adelantando las piernas y recargando más las manos para sostener la mitad de su cuerpo.

Aquel enfermo espectáculo empezaba a cobrar fuerzas: Gouenji acercaba cada vez más a Kidou hacia él hasta que finalmente juntaron las entrepiernas, deslizó sus manos hasta los glúteos del estratega y los manoseó antes de aferrarlos fuertemente.

Kidou se relajaba y acariciaba el cuello, cabello y oídos del delantero, lo soltó por un momento para apartarse los gogles una vez que lo hizo; regresó a su posición y lo continuó acariciando.

Gouenji metió las manos bajo el short del estratega y masajeó bajo sus glúteos intentando estimular su entrada.

Éste empezó a exaltarse y se alejó de Gouenji terminando con aquella demostración de fuerzas: Ambos alejaron la lengua dejando un hilo de saliva y se miraron a los ojos empezando a excitarse; al igual que Endou; quien los miraba cada vez más recargado contra el suelo y empezando a morderse los labios y pasarse la lengua por éstos.

Gouenji finalmente encontró lo que tanto estaba buscando, apretó levemente con ambos dedos pulgares, e hizo gemir a Kidou, quién se recargo contra su pecho y pegó aun más su entrepierna.

Endou reprimió un gemido al escuchar y ver a Kidou siendo sometido por Gouenji; al parecer le satisfacía enormemente que el ex capitán del Instituto Imperial fuera sometido por alguien más; le brindaba un enorme placer el verlo gemir y hacer gestos de dolor y placer, y eso lo estimulaba demasiado.

Kidou aferró las manos en la espalda de Gouenji mientras se dejaba vencer; el delantero repitió el acto, esta vez con más fuerza y provocó que el estratega gritara y se estimulara provocándole una erección.

Al sentir el miembro erecto pegado a su entrepierna; Gouenji cerró los ojos, se mordió los labios y continuó apretando.

-¡Más! -Gritó Endou de pronto. Con esa malicia que parecía poseer y que aparecía repentinamente. -¡Dale más! -Estaba comenzando a excitarse.

Kidou estaba a punto de venirse; poco a poco aflojaba más y más el cuerpo hasta que finalmente se quedó sin fuerzas y cayó de rodillas. Se dejó caer de espaldas recuperando el aliento y empezó a quitarse los zapatos.

Gouenji por su parte, miraba al estratega tirado, lo veía jadear y esforzarse por quitarse los calcetines; y una vez que lo hizo; retrajo lentamente las piernas y lanzó un último gemido.

Endou empezaba a respirar trabajosamente, tenía la barbilla pegada en el pecho y aquella sombra bajo la banda comenzaba a aumentar haciendo que sus ojos brillaran todavía más.

Kidou finalmente retrajo las piernas, apoyó fuertemente los pies en el suelo y se introdujo la mano entre ambos shorts.

Endou empezó a jadear mientras Gouenji se quitaba también los zapatos y calcetines y se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

Kidou tomó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse lentamente, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad y la brusquedad al unísono de sus pujidos y gemidos.

Endou contuvo un gemido y empezó a sudar, contemplaba excitado aquella peculiar escena y se complació enormemente al esuchar los gemidos y jadeos del estratega.

Gouenji se acercó a él y una vez hincado, tomó a Kidou de las rodillas abriéndole las piernas de golpe.

-¡Dale! -Gritó Endou nuevamente con la respiración más y más agitada. -¡Vamos, dale!

Kidou gimió una vez que Gouenji apartara sus piernas, se acercó a él y le sacó el primer short. Después apartó las manos de Kidou y tomando su miembro; empezó a hacerle una felación mientras el estratega temblaba excitado y aferraba sus manos en la cabeza de Gouenji jalándole el cabello bruscamente.

Kidou gemía y lloraba, Gouenji mordía y estimulaba con los dedos los genitales de éste, y Endou respiraba tan fuerte que hacía que ambos se excitaran más y más.

Kidou alzó el cuerpo y permitió que Gouenji pudiera tomar aquella última prenda ajustada con las yemas de los dedos; la retiró de un jalón haciendo rozar fuertemente el miembro erecto del estratega y lo hizo venirse tras un gemido.

Fue demasiado para Endou, quien gritó cerrando los ojos; viniéndose por sí mismo y logrando una erección.

Desnudo de medio cuerpo; Kidou fue tomado de los glúteos y arrastrado hasta Gouenji.

-¡Somételo! ¡Anda, somételo! -Gritó Endou jadeando. El cabello le empezaba a caer y la banda empezaba a perder su lugar.

Gouenji se abrió de piernas y se bajó el short, Kidou se incorporó y tomando al delantero por la parte trasera de los muslos; se acercó a él y empezó a lamerle los genitales.

Endou se pasaba la lengua por los dientes completamente excitado.

Kidou lamía y mordía mientras el delantero empezaba a estimularse, y una vez que logró la erección; se quitó la última prenda y tomó a Kidou del rostro, alzándolo al mismo nivel y empezando a morderse los labios y continuar besándose.

Tras algunos segundos así; ambos terminaron jalándose los labios y se acercaron a un estimulado Endou que los veía con ojos brillantes.

Gouenji a la derecha y Kidou a la izquierda.

Ambos apartaron las piernas de Endou y comenzaron a acariciarlo desde los tobillos hasta las rodillas, al llegar a éstas, empezaron a lamerlo y morderlo; cada uno del lado que correspondía.

Endou alzaba el rostro y se mordía los labios empezando a llorar de placer.

Bien sentado, tomaba a Kidou y a Gouenji de la cabeza y los acariciaba intentando aferrarse a ellos, mientras el calor aumentaba y empezaba a sonrojarse.

Ambos muchachos despojaron a Endou de la primera prenda y lo manosearon, lamieron y mordieron a través de la segunda. Éste retraía las piernas y continuaba mordiéndose los labios mirando hacia arriba. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Finalmente le despojaron de la última, lenta y placenteramente.

Primero Gouenji empezando a tirar por su parte, aquella prenda se resistía rozando más y más el miembro de Endou; después Kidou por su parte y una vez que hubo espacio suficiente; ambos metieron sus manos y empezaron a manosearle los genitales.

Endou gritó y cayó de espaldas, aferró a ambos muchachos de un costado y sintió como cada uno de ellos se turnaba para lamerlo y morderlo; quitaban y colocaban aquella parte de la prenda a placer procándole infinitos gemidos, hasta que finalmente fue liberado de ella.

Entonces se incorporó y alzando el rostro de ambos por la barbilla; los miró a los ojos.

Llorosos y sonrojados; contemplaron a Endou quien se encontraba en la misma situación.

-Ahora, ah, vamos a comenzar. -Dijo el capitán y se adelantó sentándose en cuclillas.

Bruscamente tomó a ambos amantes suyos de los miembros y los atrajo hasta él; soltando al unísono gemidos y gritos. Los manipuló, manoseó y jaló a capricho mientras ambos muchachos chillaban y respiraban trabajosamente.

Una vez que los soltó, tomó ambos extremos de su camisa y se la quitó, estaba sudando a más no poder; se quitó los guantes y a cada uno de ellos les dio un beso en la mejilla.

Se acercó primero a Gouenji. Colocó sus manos sobre su rostro y lo contempló maravillado. Acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares y se acercó para darle un beso en la frente.

Tomó ambos extremos de su camisa y la subió delicadamente dejándolo completamente desnudo. El cabello del delantero se estremeció e hizo a Endou soltar una risita boba.

Arrojó a un lado la prenda y dio un último beso en los labios al delantero para dejarlo y hacerse a un lado.

Ahora era el turno de Kidou.

Endou sonrió y tomando ambos extremos de los cordones; le desató serenamente la capa mirando sus propios dedos hacer el trabajo.

Kidou sonreía enrojecido, estaba apenado a pesar de todo.

Ya desatada, Endou tomó ambos extremos por los hombros y la aparto deslizando sus manos por los brazos del estratega.

-No la necesitas. -Susurró Endou cariñosamente.

Tomó ambos extremos de la camisa de Kidou y se la quitó igual de dedicado a su tarea; tal cual lo había hecho con Gouenji.

La apartó y le dio un beso al estratega en la frente tomándolo de la nuca dulcemente.

Entonces ambos tomaron a Endou suavemente y le deslizaron la banda naranja hacia arriba, despojándolo de ella con enorme cuidado.

Éste sonrió.

Se dejó caer, se quitó los zapatos y calcetines; y finalmente se abrió de piernas.

Kidou se arrastró y empezó a hacerle una felación; Gouenji se arrastró hasta su cabeza y colocándose sobre él; empezó a besarlo de cabeza.

Endou sometía poderosamente la lengua de su amante y la enredaba a placer; por otra parte; aferraba a Kidou de la sien y le manoseaba el cabello intentando desatárselo. Tras un par de minutos de aquel acto; Endou se incorporó sentándose en el suelo; levantó a Kidou y lo recostró sobre el piso; se agachó y comenzó a devolverle aquella felación mientras Gouenji se encargaba de hacérsela a él.

Kidou jadeaba desesperado aferrándose fuertemente al piso, sentía a Endou morder y jalar bruscamente y le manoseaba los testículos jalándolos y masajeándolos. Estaba siendo sometido como a Endou tanto le gustaba que fuera así.

-¡Endou! -Gritaba Kidou con esfuerzos entre un mar de jadeos y pujidos. -¡Endou!

Entonces Endou se puso de rodillas nuevamente. Gouenji alejó el rostro y se hincó también.

Endou volteó el cuerpo y lo miró, le sonrió y bajó la cabeza para comenzar a hacerle una felación a él.

Gouenji dejó escapar un gemido, mientras Kidou intentaba recuperar por sí solo el aliento. Demasiado tarde.

Una vez que Endou había terminado con Gouenji, se acercó a Kidou y lo penetró bruscamente haciéndolo gritar.

-¡Hah! ¡Capitán! -Gritó Endou y empezó a recorrer el pecho de Kidou perversamente. Tocaba sus costillas detenidamente y al llegar a los pezones; los estimuló y jaló varias veces.

Lo embestía con toda su fuerza haciéndolo chillar; mientras el delantero se acercaba a Endou y empezaba a morderlo y lamerlo del cuello.

-¡Hazlo! -Le gritó Endou.

Gouenji lo tomó de la cadera y bajó las manos hasta sus glúteos, una vez ahí; encontró su entrada e introdujo los dedos.

Endou gritó y en consecuencia embistió más fuerte a Kidou haciéndolo chillar todavía más.

Salió de Kidou y empezó a masturbarse sintiendo a Gouenji comenzar a sodomizarlo con los dedos.

Kidou se arrastró hasta Endou y apartandole las manos del miembro; continuó con la felación, mientras Gouenji sacaba los dedos y aferrándolo de la cadera empezaba a penetrarlo.

Endou se sujetaba de la cabeza de Kidou con toda su fuerza; empezaba a jalarle los cabellos y poco a poco éstos caían perdiendo el orden por completo.

Cada vez más y más rápido, tal cual el capitán tanto lo deseaba, y finalmente no pudo más.

El éxtasis terminó tajantemente; Endou se vino finalmente con todo su ser y cayó de frente jadeando a más no poder.

Gouenji exhaló y cayó de sentón tras perder también las fuerzas y habiendo consumado su fabuloso deseo.

Kidou aferró sus piernas permaneciendo en cuclillas, tenía la cabeza agachada y el cabello le caía cubriéndole toda la cara.

Se escuchaban agitadas y bruscas respiraciones que poco a poco encontraban su rumbo y perdían intensidad. El ritmo cardiaco volvió en sí, y ya no era necesario aferrarse a algo más para evitar temblar tras haberse venido o sentir un último rastro de éxtasis.

Endou sonrió y soltó una risita maliciosa.

Gouenji sonrió y se dejó caer de espaldas completamente mirando el techo.

El buen Kidou se frotó los brazos sonriente, alzó la cara y se arrastró por su capa, deseaba cubrirse con ella; inexplicablemente le había dado frío.

Se cubrió con ella tal cual una cobija y se sintió aliviado.

Endou se incorporó y se sentó pegado a la pared.

-Vengan acá. -Les dijo a ambos muchachos. -No les haré nada, por más que quisiera ya no puedo.

Gouenji rió delicadamente y se arrastró hasta el costado derecho del capitán, recargó su cabeza sobre su pecho y Endou lo tomó acariciando su cabello.

Kidou hizo lo mismo hacia su izquierda; y Endou también lo acurrucó y sostuvo delicadamente.

Éste seguía envuelto en su capa y comenzaba a adormecerse.

-Me da gusto que hayan limado asperezas. -Comenzó a decir Endou. -Y saben que no me inclino más por alguno de los dos. A ambos los quiero por igual.

-Lo sabemos. -Dijo Gouenji mirando a Kidou con una sonrisa sincera.

-Y eso es lo que nos da gusto. -Respondió Kidou devolviéndole la sonrisa a Gouenji con la misma sinceridad y simpatía.

-Entonces todo resuelto. Yo los tengo a ambos, y ambos me tienen a mí.

-¿Pero y si llega otro? -Preguntó Kidou mirando a Endou. Gouenji también lo miró.

Endou comenzó a reír.

-Eso no sucederá. -Dijo confiado. -Ya no quiero a nadie más que no sean ustedes dos.

Con esa respuesta ambos se sintieron aliviados. Kidou extendió su mano, Gouenji hizo lo mismo, y ambas se encontraron y juntaron sobre el pecho de Endou.

Tras quedarse en silencio algunos minutos; se acomodaron decentemente las prendas y posterior a ducharse y vestirse formalmente; salieron de la escuela ya muy entrada la noche.

-¿Tienen hambre? -Preguntó Kidou sobándose los brazos. Tanto él como sus amigos parecían tener frío.

-Bastante. -Dijo Endou quejumbroso. Gouenji simplemente asintió con los ojos cerrados.

-La cena ya debe estar lista. -Dijo sonriente. -Vamos a casa, pediré que nos sirvan.

-Ojalá que sea bastante. -Habló Endou sosteniendo su estómago.

-Verás que sí. -Dijo Kidou sonriente.

Y los tres caminaron rumbo a casa de Kidou sin prisa alguna.


End file.
